


My Last Precious One

by KRYOOX



Series: Fuwa x Yaiba [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, but i'm not so sure
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Seluruh anggota A.I.M.S. menyadari Yua memiliki perhatian lebih terhadap Isamu.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: Fuwa x Yaiba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini mengambil setting setelah episode 16. Gue ini shipper Fuwa x Yaiba akut, tapi entah kenapa malah kepikiran hal kayak begini.

Metsuboujinrai.net berhasil dikalahkan; tidak akan ada lagi Humagear yang diretas dan kehilangan kendali; dunia kembali menjadi aman; Kamen Rider mungkin tidak akan terlalu dibutuhkan lagi; Fuwa akan berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri. 

Serentetan pemikiran itu memenuhi kepala Yua. Melegakan rasanya mengetahui semuanya telah berakhir. Itu berarti masa tugasnya bersama A.I.M.S. juga telah selesai dan dia bisa kembali ke ZAIA dengan tenang tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan Isamu lagi. Yua yakin lelaki itu tidak akan berubah menjadi Assault Wolf sehingga tidak perlu menyiksa dirinya sendiri. 

Selama ini, Isamu adalah salah satu hal yang paling penting bagi Yua dan dia punya alasan kuat kenapa dirinya bersikap demikian. Tapi terkadang Yua merasa Isamu tidak perlu tahu soal itu meskipun hati kecilnya sangat ingin berbicara jujur. Terlebih lagi, perhatian yang ditunjukkannya kepada Isamu belakangan ini membuat banyak orang berspekulasi macam-macam tentang mereka berdua. Yua sedikit merasa tak enak hati jadinya. 

"Dua tahun menjadi rekan kerja, tidak mungkin tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sikapnya kepadamu itu sudah cukup jelas, Taichou. Kau yakin tidak mau menanyakan apapun kepadanya?" Kawaguchi Ryuhiro, seorang letnan di tim kedua A.I.M.S., mengatakan hal yang saat ini sedang menjadi rumor di kalangan para personil kepada Isamu selagi Yua sedang membereskan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja. 

"Soal apa?" Isamu membalikkan pertanyaan. Entah karena memang tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataan Kawaguchi atau justru karena dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan mereka, Isamu memilih berpura-pura bodoh. Terlebih lagi, Yua juga sedang berada di ruangan yang sama. Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak etis, pikir Isamu. 

"Ya..., kau pasti tahulah," kata Kawaguchi lagi sambil berseringai kecil dan melirik ke arah Yua. 

Yua tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya di A.I.M.S., dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja, meskipun hatinya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan Isamu. Yua membawa semua sisa berkas miliknya keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan markas A.I.M.S. tanpa berpamitan. 

***

Isamu bukanlah tipe manusia yang peduli akan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain, tapi kejadian di markas tadi rupanya cukup mengganggu pikirannya. Sangat tidak mengenakkan rasanya mendengar seluruh anggota tim membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Semua orang seperti sepakat Yua yang selama ini hanya sebatas rekan kerja memiliki perasaan terhadap dirinya. Belum lagi, di beberapa kesempatan, Isamu juga kerap menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Yua meskipun tidak secara gamblang. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak memiliki maksud untuk ke arah sana. 

Seperti pria normal pada umumnya, Isamu juga pernah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan beberapa wanita meskipun semuanya hampir tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Dan sebagai lelaki, dia juga mengakui bahwa Yaiba Yua memiliki saya tarik tersendiri. Tidak hanya cantik, gadis itu juga sangat cerdas. Banyak yang berpikir Isamu sangat beruntung bisa memiliki rekan kerja seperti Yua meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka tidak pernah akur dan Isamu sering kali merasa kehadiran Yua di timnya sebagai pengganggu karena dirinya harus selalu mengantongi izin dari gadis itu dulu jika ingin menggunakan persenjataan tertentu. Tapi apakah salah jika mereka saling melindungi? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan oleh sesama anggota tim? 

Harusnya dia tidak perlu untuk terlalu memikirkan hal itu, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mendorong Isamu untuk mencari jawaban. Sebuah dorongan yang akhirnya membawanya untuk pergi mendatangi kediaman Yua. 

Isamu mengecek ponselnya, melihat kembali alamat Yua yang didapatkannya dari arsip di markas untuk memastikan tempat tujuannya sudah tepat. Kini dia sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Tidak mengherankan, Yua bekerja untuk ZAIA dan memiliki posisi yang cukup penting. Isamu tidak kaget sama sekali. 

Ting-tong... 

Isamu memencet bel. Hari sudah lumayan malam dan langit juga mendung sejak tadi sore. Dia sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja Yua sudah pergi beristirahat karena semenjak pertama kali memencet bel, tidak ada satu orang pun yang keluar. 

Ting-tong... 

Dia memencetnya lagi. Kali ini ada seseorang yang datang dan membuka pintu depan.

"Fuwa?" Yua sedikit tidak percaya ketika melihat ada sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri seorang diri di luar gerbang rumahnya. Dia lantas mendatangi gerbang dan menanyakan maksud kedatangan Isamu ke sana. Semenjak bertugas bersama, ini adalah pertama kalinya pria itu datang bertamu. 

"Apa kau punya waktu sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan," tanya Isamu, agak dingin seperti biasa.

Yua sempat ragu, tapi tidak ada pilihan lagi selain mempersilakannya masuk karena air hujan mulai turun dari langit. "Masuklah," katanya sambil membukakan gerbang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segini dulu lah ya...


	2. A Mysterious Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejenak, Isamu seperti melihat kilas balik saat dulu dibuatkan teh oleh mendiang ayahnya, jauh sebelum Daybreak terjadi.

Niat awal Isamu yang tadinya hanya ingin mampir sebentar dan berbicara singkat terpaksa diurungkan. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras, pertanda bahwa dirinya harus tinggal lebih lama di rumah Yua sampai hujan reda. Isamu sedikit takjub melihat isi rumah gadis bersurai panjang itu. Bergaya minimalis, tapi terkesan mewah meskipun tidak semewah rumah-rumah lain di sekitar lingkungannya. 

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Isamu. 

Sedikit mengejutkan bagi Yua. Tidak biasanya Isamu membuka percakapan. Lelaki itu juga tidak menyangka dirinya akan berkata demikian. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi aura di rumah itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. 

"Awalnya aku tinggal dengan ibuku, tapi setelah dia meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tinggal sendiri," jawab Yua setelah sempat diam sejenak karena masih tak percaya Isamu yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak tahu soal itu. Aku turut berdukacita." Jangankan Isamu, bahkan pihak A.I.M.S. saja tidak ada yang tahu kalau ibu Yua meninggal dunia. 

Yua tersenyum getir, perasaan sesak tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkannya di depan Isamu. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah berjuang melawan kanker serviks selama tiga tahun. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Setidaknya, Ibu tidak harus merasakan sakit lagi," ujar Yua kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Terlebih lagi, dia pergi dengan perasaan bahagia."

Semenjak melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu, Isamu merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang lain. Entah apa penyebabnya, dia seperti memiliki empati lebih terhadap Yua--sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah dimilikinya selama mereka masih menjadi rekan kerja. Isamu seperti bisa merasakan ada kesedihan mendalam ketika Yua menceritakan tentang ibunya tadi. Tapi sebagian hatinya lagi seperti ingin melakukan pembenaran bahwa wajar baginya untuk ikut merasa berduka karena dia juga pernah merasakan bagaimana kehilangan orangtua. 

"Silakan duduk," ujar Yua, memecah lamunan Isamu. "Cuacanya cukup dingin, apa kau mau secangkir teh atau kopi?" Yua menawarkan minuman. Ekspresi wajahnya memang tidak terlalu berarti, tapi dia kedengaran tulus. Lagi-lagi, Isamu tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menganggapnya demikian. 

"Teh saja, jika tidak merepotkan." Astaga, Isamu! Kenapa kau mendadak sopan sekali? omelnya dalam hati. 

Yua sedikit tersenyum. Menahan tawa, lebih tepatnya. Fuwa Isamu yang dilihatnya saat ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa dijumpainya. Entah apa yang merasuki lelaki kriwil itu, tapi Yua tidak terlalu ambil pusing. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Yua melangkah pergi menuju dapur sementara Isamu menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas sebuah sofa di ruang tamu yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas. Bahkan jauh lebih luas dari kamar apartemen miliknya. Lagipula, gajinya di A.I.M.S. tidak akan berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan pegawai ZAIA seperti Yua. 

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Yua kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua buah cangkir teh di atas nampan. Isamu hampir terkekeh ketika melihat gadis itu menyajikan teh di atas meja di depannya. Aneh saja jika mengingat Yua sebenarnya memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar seorang atau bahkan benerapa asisten rumah tangga, tapi dia malah melakukan semua hal itu sendirian. Dan semenjak tadi, Isamu juga tidak melihat adanya orang lain di rumah itu.

"Silakan," kata Yua, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Isamu. 

"Terimakasih." Isamu mengambil cangkir teh itu dan menyesap rasanya sedikit. Hangat; tidak terlalu manis; sempurna. Sejenak dia seperti melihat kilas balik saat dulu dibuatkan teh oleh mendiang ayahnya, jauh sebelum Daybreak terjadi. 

"Jadi... apa hal yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Yua yang kemudian juga mulai meminum teh miliknya. 

Isamu diam sejenak. Separuh hatinya seperti tidak yakin untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu, tapi dia sudah terlanjur muak dengan rumor yang sedang beredar di markas. "Sebelumnya, aku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan apa yang akan kubicarakan dengamu nanti." Isamu mewanti-wanti. Dia sadar dirinya harus sedikit berhati-hati. 

Dahi Yua berkerut, matanya sedikit menyipit mendengar ucapan Isamu. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki gambaran tentang hal apa yang akan mereka bahas sebentar lagi. 

Isamu meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja, dia menghela napas sejenak. "Belakangan ini... di markas sedang beredar sebuah desas-desus yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas, tapi...," Isamu mengambil jeda, "...jujur saja, lama kelamaan mereka membuatku muak dan merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Mereka berpikir di antara kau dan aku ada 'sesuatu'," sambungnya sembari membuat tanda kutip dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Mereka berpikiran seperti itu karena me-nu-rut me-re-ka, perhatianmu kepadaku sedikit berlebihan," katanya lagi dengan sedikit penekanan, tapi usahanya untuk tidak bicara kasar patut diberi apresiasi. 

"Oh..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yua. Dia terlihat sangat tenang, seperti biasa. Meskipun ketenangan itu malah membuat Isamu berpikir kalau sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. "Mereka tidak mengerti posisiku dan seperti apa situasinya. Mereka hanya salah paham," jelas Yua dengan sangat singkat.

Tentu saja itu tidak membuat Isamu merasa puas dan malah menimbulkan satu lagi pertanyaan. "Posisimu...? Yang kaumaksud itu situasi yang seperti apa?" tanya Isamu dengan dahi berkerut. "Ada baiknya kaujelaskan agar aku juga tidak salah paham."

Seharusnya Isamu sudah cukup mengerti dengan posisi dan situasi yang dimaksudkan oleh Yua. Mereka satu tim. Jelas wajar jika saling melindungi dalam keadaan terdesak. Terlebih lagi posisi keduanya sebagai Vulcan dan Valkyrie. Semenjak menjadi Kamen Rider, naluri untuk melindungi sesama menjadi semakin besar. Seharusnya itu saja sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Isamu, tapi ada hal lain di dalam hatinya yang ingin mencari jawaban lebih jauh dan dia sendiri tidak tahu hal lain apakah itu. 

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberi tahu, apa yang akan kau dengarkan nanti mungkin bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untukmu. Mungkin juga bukan sesuatu yang penting, tapi hanya ini yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Yua menatap mata Isamu dengan penuh keseriusan, membuat lelaki itu tidak lantas percaya bahwa hal apapun yang akan Yua sampaikan nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

Ini pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting, batin Isamu. Dan jantungnya sedikit berpacu karena hal itu. "Ceritakan padaku," pintanya tanpa ragu. 

Yua diam. Cukup lama. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamunya. Itu adalah foto wisudanya bersama dengan sang ibu. Kegetiran itu seperti kembali memeluknya, membuat Yua berpikir dua kali apakah dirinya harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Isamu atau tidak. Tapi dia tahu lelaki di hadapannya bukanlah tipe seorang manusia yang mau sabar menunggu lama. Dan Yua harus mengerahkan seluruh hatinya untuk mulai bercerita. 

"Aku memang sedikit berlebihan jika itu menyangkut soal keselamatanmu. Dan aku melakukan semua itu demi memenuhi janjiku kepada mendiang ibuku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayaknya untuk next chapter bakal agak lama diupdatenya. Maaf kalo misalkan nanti agak tersendat.


	3. The Lost Isamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaiba Yua yang selama ini pandai menyembunyikan emosinya di depan orang lain sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanyalah sosok seorang gadis rapuh yang kesepian dan sedang berusaha untuk menguatkan diri.

Sebuah hal yang sangat tak terduga. Alasan Yua sangat tidak masuk akal di telinga Isamu. "Ibumu? Apa maksudmu, Yaiba? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dia."

"Bisa tolong untuk tidak menyela, Fuwa?" Yua mendengkus. Memang mengesalkan jika Isamu sudah mulai bicara kepadanya dengan nada mendesak seperti itu. Lelaki itu tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Bukan hal mudah untuk menceritakan apa yang akan diungkapkannya nanti.

Yang ditegur juga tidak kalah kesal, tapi dengan ajaibnya Isamu memilih untuk mengalah meskipun dengan sedikit terpaksa. Dia bahkan sampai menghempaskan punggungnya sendiri di sofa, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan sedikit bersandar. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit tersugesti oleh ucapan Yua di awal, bahwa apa yang akan didengarnya nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Boleh aku lanjutkan?" tanya Yua yang secara tidak langsung seperti ingin meminta jaminan kalau lelaki itu tidak akan menyela ucapannya lagi.

"Silakan," jawab Isamu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit kesal dan tegang.

Yua menyesap tehnya lagi sedikit, berusaha untuk lebih tenang dan tidak terprovokasi jika nanti Isamu berulah lagi. Pria di hadapannya memperhatikan dalam diam tangan Yua yang sedikit gemetar. Terlihat sekali ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu. Ingin Isamu bertanya apakah Yua baik-baik saja, tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk tak bersuara. 

"Tidak ada yang pernah bisa menebak apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di dunia ini, Fuwa. Aku termasuk salah satu di antaranya," mulai Yua sembari menatap nanar isi teh di dalam cangkir yang masih digenggam oleh kedua tangannya. "Ibuku selalu berpikir kalau kau adalah kakakku, Yaiba Isamu."

Fuwa terkejut, tentu saja. Dia tidak mengenal ibu Yua, bertatap muka saja belum pernah. Lalu bagaimana bisa ibu Yua memiliki pemikiran seperti itu? Isamu ingin sekali bertanya, tapi lagi-lagi urung dilakukan karena Yua sudah memintanya untuk tidak menyela.

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padanya, kau adalah Fuwa Isamu dan bukan putranya, tapi Ibu tidak pernah peduli. Baginya, kau adalah Isamu yang hilang saat Daybreak terjadi."

"Daybreak?" Isamu berucap secara tak sadar. Sekali lagi dahinya berkerut. Kali ini terlihat lebih dalam. 

Yua mengangguk kecil. "Ya, semuanya bermula saat Daybreak," kata Yua seraya meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja. "Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku memiliki seorang kakak. Tapi saat itu terjadi..."

*** flashback ***

Mirai panik, menangis di depan televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah berita tentang ledakan besar yang terjadi di sebuah kota kecil dan memakan banyak korban jiwa. Yua yang kala itu baru saja kembali dari sekolah terkejut melihat ibunya yang histeris. 

"Tidak... Putraku..."

"Ibu... Ada apa? Kenapa Ibu menangis?" Yua yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi berlutut di samping Mirai yang sedang bersimpuh lemas di atas lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Isamu... Isamu..." Mirai terisak sambil memegang dadanya sendiri. Meskipun Yua memintanya untuk tenang dan memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Mirai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seluruh dayanya seakan habis dimakan duka. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memanggil-manggil sebuah nama: Isamu.

"Isamu...? Siapa dia?" tanya Yua tak mengerti. Tapi belum sempat dirinya mendapat jawaban, Mirai jatuh pingsan. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di atas lantai. 

*** flashback ends ***

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening. Isamu sendiri tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah Yua menceritakan semuanya. Sebelum Daybreak terjadi, Yua selalu mengira dirinya anak tunggal. Dia juga tidak pernah tahu di mana keberadaan ayahnya. Ibunya tidak pernah--bahkan menolak--bercerita tentang ayah kandungnya. Tapi setelah ledakan itu terjadi, Mirai mengungkap semuanya, bahwa ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya tinggal di kota yang kini hancur lebur karena ledakan yang berasal dari sebuah pabrik yang saat itu diketahui memproduksi Humagear. 

Yua ingat saat sang ibu tersadar dari pingsan dan menceritakan tentang semuanya, wanita itu bersikeras ingin mencari tahu keberadaan kakaknya yang bernama Isamu meskipun Yua masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja diketahuinya. Selama beberapa hari mereka berdua mendatangi beberapa posko, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Mirai hampir putus asa dan Yua tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena saat itu dia masih kecil. Baru di posko terakhir mereka mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada dua orang anak bernama Isamu yang selamat dari bencana itu. 

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal kakakku sebelumnya, jadi waktu itu sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli apakah dia ada di antara korban selamat atau tidak. Tapi karena melihat ibuku yang sangat terpukul karena kejadian itu, pada akhirnya aku ikut berharap Isamu dapat ditemukan," ujar Yua, mengenang salah satu masa paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Menakutkan karena ibunya dilanda kecemasan hampir setiap saat, tidak ingat makan dan segala yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Isamu. Yua takut ibunya jatuh sakit. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada ibunya, dia harus bagaimana? Yua tidak memiliki keluarga lain dan hanya ibunya saja. "Tapi harapan ibu kembali pupus, karena dari kedua anak bernama Isamu yang berhasil selamat itu tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bermarga Yaiba. Anak pertama yang bernama Kato Isamu, hanya mengalami luka kecil dan sudah berkumpul kembali dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sementara anak satunya lagi...," Yua melihat ke arah lelaki di hadapannya sejenak, "...dia tidak bisa ditemui karena mengalami trauma berat dan sedang dalam perawatan intensif."

"Dan anak itu adalah aku?" tanya Isamu dan hanya dijawab Yua dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Ibu kecewa berat, tapi setelah hari itu dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mencari tahu tentang perkembanganmu. Ibu sempat berencana untuk mengadopsimu dan tinggal bersama kami, tapi dia takut tidak akan bisa mengasuhmu dengan baik karena kesibukannya. Setelah kau sembuh dan dipindahkan ke sebuah panti asuhan, dia meninggalkan sedikit biaya untuk pendidikanmu dan mulai mencoba untuk merelakan putranya. Dan semenjak itu, Ibu tidak pernah mengetahui lagi seperti apa perkembanganmu. Dia sudah ikhlas."

Suara Yua sedikit bergetar di kalimat terakhirnya. Gadis itu ingat persis, kendati sudah merelakan semuanya, tetapi sang ibu tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan Isamu. Terkadang Yua sering memergoki ibunya menangis sendirian di tengah malam, merasa bersalah atas semua yang sudah terjadi. Tidak jarang pula Mirai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andai saja dia tidak mementingkan egonya sendiri dan turut membawa Isamu pergi bersamanya, mungkin hal mengerikan seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. 

Mengingat semua itu membuat dada Yua terasa sesak. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dia ceritakan, tapi dirinya seperti sudah tidak sanggup. Setetes airmata jatuh di pipi Yua tanpa disadarinya. Pertahanan gadis itu seolah runtuh. Yaiba Yua yang selama ini pandai menyembunyikan emosinya di depan orang lain sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanyalah sosok seorang gadis rapuh yang kesepian dan sedang berusaha untuk menguatkan diri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, karakter Yaiba Mirai (ibu Yua) di chapter ini cuma OC ya... Sama kayak karakter Kawaguchi Ryuhiro di chapter pertama.


	4. Yua's Cute Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...harus kuakui pada saat itu aku sedikit cemburu..."

Isamu masih terjebak dalam keheninganya sendiri. Melihat Yua yang tertunduk dan menangis membuatnya seperti berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin. Dia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga dan menjalani kehidupan seorang diri, tanpa ada satupun manusia yang hadir di sana untuk sekadar menepuk pundaknya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja saat dirinya berada di titik paling rendah dari kehidupannya. Dengan segala hal buruk yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya, Isamu selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyesali apapun. Dia bahkan tidak ingin mempedulikan hal lain selain menuntaskan dendamnya kepada Metsuboujinrai. Tapi Yua seperti baru saja memberikannya sebuah tamparan keras. Ternyata selama ini ada orang yang selalu peduli dan memperhatikannya dari jauh, tanpa sedikitpun disadarinya. Secara langsung atau tidak, Isamu ikut merasa terpukul.

"Maaf...," Yua berusaha untuk menetralkan suaranya dan menyeka airmatanya sendiri menggunakan tangan, "boleh aku permisi sebentar?" tanyanya kepada Isamu, masih dengan suara yang agak bergetar. 

Isamu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Dia sama sekali tak bersuara. Rasa sesak itu juga sedang menghimpit dadanya, lehernya seperti tercekik. Isamu khawatir suaranya akan sama bergetarnya dengan suara Yua jika dia berbicara. Kemungkinan pria itu juga tidak akan sanggup menahan emosinya. 

Yua beranjak dari sofa, pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan lain di dalam rumahnya.

Isamu mengamati setiap langkah Yua dengan kedua matanya sampai ke ruangan itu. Hatinya tersusupi rasa khawatir, terlebih ketika dirinya kembali mendengar Yua terisak tidak lama setelah memasuki ruangan itu. Dia hampir saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memeriksa keadaan Yua, tapi dia berusaha keras untuk menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan di ruang tamu. 

Sekitar dua atau tiga menit kemudian, Isamu mendengar langkah kaki Yua yang kembali ke ruang tamu dengan mata sembab dan memerah. Di tangannya, dia membawa sebuah amplop besar. Isamu tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam amplop itu, tapi dia dapat melihat logo dari rumah sakit tempatnya dulu menjalani operasi dan dirawat setelah sempat sekarat karena dihajar oleh Horobi.

Isamu ingat, saat itu Yua berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkannya. Bahkan Hiden Aruto sempat bercerita kepadanya tentang bagaimana Yua mendatangi CEO dari Hiden Intelligence tersebut dalam keadaan panik, meminta--bahkan terkesan memohon--kepadanya agar mengaktifkan kembali semua Humagear yang bertugas di rumah sakit. Yua juga bersedia bertanggung jawab atas permohonannya tersebut. Dan selama masa perawatan setelah operasi, Yua adalah orang paling sering mengunjunginya, bahkan sempat menungguinya selama beberapa hari. Gadis itu juga membantu menyiapkan segala keperluan Isamu, membantu lelaki itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk ke kamar mandi dan selalu menanyakan keadaannya kepada dokter dan perawat yang bertugas. Yua harus memastikan Isamu memiliki perkembangan yang baik dalam menuju kesembuhannya. Yua sangat peduli, tapi apa yang ada di dalam kepala Isamu hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk membalas Horobi dan menghancurkan Metsuboujinrai sampai tak tersisa. 

Rasa penyesalan mulai menyelimuti diri lelaki itu. 

Yua duduk kembali di atas sofa, di depan Isamu, dengan amplop itu berada di atas pangkuannya. "Saat ZAIA menunjukku sebagai penasihat teknis untuk A.I.M.S., ibuku mulai sering jatuh sakit. Dokter memvonisnya menderita kanker serviks stadium lanjut. Itu sempat membuatnya terpukul, sampai aku memberi tahunya, kalau aku ditempatkan di sebuah tim yang dipimpin olehmu." Yua mulai bercerita kembali. Suaranya sudah mulai stabil. 

Isamu masih berserdekap, sedikit memiringkan kepala, dahinya mengerut untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, tapi kali ini dalam artian yang baik. Dia memperhatikan--dan penasaran--kepada apa yang hendak Yua ceritakan. Dia tidak tahu pasti apakah kali ini akan membuat hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih cerah atau justru akan sesak lagi seperti tadi, yang jelas, semenjak dia memasuki rumah itu, Isamu seperti merasakan adanya kehangatan yang tak bisa dijelaskannya. 

"Saat aku menyebut namamu, ibu seperti mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Dia mulai menanyakan seperti apa dirimu. Jujur saja kukatakan padanya, kau bukanlah pribadi yang menyenangkan," kata Yua lagi. "Kubilang padanya, kau adalah seorang lelaki yang pemarah, egois, suka memaksakan kehendak, keras kepala, tidak tahu aturan..."

Kedua ujung bibir Isamu terangkat ke atas, mengulas senyum secara tidak sadar saat Yua menyebutkan serentetan sifat buruknya. Dia sedang membayangkan gadis itu 'mengadu' kepada ibunya tentang semua hal yang disebutkannya tadi dengan wajah masam dan penuh kekesalan. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Isamu merasa itu sangat lucu. Yua terkesan seperti seorang bocah perempuan yang merajuk karena telah diganggu oleh kakak laki-lakinya. 

Hati Isamu mulai menghangat secara perlahan, tetapi Yua tak memperhatikan. 

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi Ibu selalu saja menemukan cara untuk membelamu. Dan dia selalu saja berdalih, apapun yang kau lakukan memang diperlukan meskipun tidak bisa sepenuhnya dibenarkan."

Malam semakin larut, hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda. Itu bisa saja menjadi alasan bagi Isamu untuk bertahan di rumah Yua lebih lama lagi, tapi apa yang sesungguhnya membuat lelaki itu tetap tinggal di sana adalah semua cerita gadis itu tentang mendiang ibunya. Isamu biasanya enggan jika harus mendengarkan orang lain bicara panjang lebar kecuali itu tentang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Yua dengan sabar. Isamu menyadari, gadis di hadapannya itu biasanya hanya bicara seperlunya, tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Yua hampir tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara--dan Isamu memang tidak berniat untuk menyela. Di saat itu pula, Isamu sadar kalau dirinya juga berubah menjadi sosok yang lain dari biasanya. Lelaki itu lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan. Dia jauh lebih tenang, temperamennya hampir tak terlihat. 

"Sejujurnya aku benci untuk mengatakan ini, tapi...harus kuakui kalau pada saat itu aku sedikit cemburu karena Ibu lebih memperhatikanmu," ungkap Yua setelah menceritakan serentetan pembelaan ibunya untuk Isamu. 

"Hm? Maaf?" Isamu yang semula bersandar di atas sofa, sontak menarik tubuhnya sendiri ke arah depan. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang seperti baru saja memenangkan sesuatu. Kedua matanya menyipit ke arah Yua, seperti memaksa gadis itu untuk mengulangi lagi kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Tapi gadis itu malah menatapnya kesal. 

"Tidak usah berharap, Fuwa," katanya setelah sempat menghela napas sejenak. 

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Isamu selagi dirinya bersandar lagi ke sofa dengan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Untuk pertama kali semenjak mereka menjadi rekan, Isamu melihat sisi lain yang menyenangkan dari diri seorang Yaiba Yua. Dia bisa lucu juga, pikirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya pula, lelaki itu merasa tidak keberatan Yua menunjukkan wajah masam yang mengesalkan itu di depan dirinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 23th birthday, Igeta-san! 💗💗💗
> 
> *telat woy!* 😅


	5. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aku tidak mau anak buahku diperintah oleh seseorang yang mengerti persenjataan dan taktik militer hanya dari membaca buku. Itu hanya akan menyulitkan tugas kami di lapangan."

"Dasar..." Yua mengumpat samar, sedikit tidak menyangka kalau Isamu masih sempat-sempatnya mengusilinya. Tidak menyenangkan melihat Isamu merasa menang dari dirinya, karena itu Yua memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi setidaknya, Ibu bisa sedikit bersemangat untuk menjalani pengobatan meskipun aku tidak bisa selalu menemaninya. Terutama saat Metsuboujinrai mulai sering melancarkan aksi mereka."

Ada sebuah jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Yua bicara lagi. Dia teringat akan satu permintaan sang ibu yang belum sempat bisa diwujudkannya. 

"Pernah pada suatu hari, saat keadaan Ibu semakin memburuk, dia berkata kepadaku bahwa dirinya ingin sekali berjumpa denganmu," kata Yua, "tapi aku tidak pernah mengabulkannya."

Perasaan hangat di hati Isamu sedikit terusik. Ada keprihatinan yang mendalam menyelimuti lelaki itu. "Yaiba, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini kepadaku?" tanya Isamu dengan penuh perhatian dan rasa peduli. "Jika saja aku tahu tentang hal ini, mungkin aku bisa membantumu," katanya lagi, kedua matanya menatap Yua dengan sedikit cemas. 

Seharusnya Yua merasa tersentuh mendengar seorang Fuwa Isamu berkata seperti itu di hadapannya, bukan? Tapi sayangnya tidak.

Tidak jika mengingat semua perlakuan tak menyenangkan yang lelaki itu lakukan kepadanya. 

"Apakah menurutmu itu penting, Fuwa?"

Seluruh kehangatan itu benar-benar pudar dari hati Isamu saat kedua mata Yua menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan dan amarah. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa meminta pertolongan untuk ibunya jika sikap Isamu kepadanya waktu itu sangat tidak bersahabat? Bukankah Isamu tidak pernah mempedulikan eksistensinya? Lelaki itu bahkan pernah dengan terang-terangan merasa muak dan sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan Yua di dalam timnya. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi gadis itu untuk menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada Isamu. 

"Apakah harus aku bercerita tentang samua ini padamu? Ini di luar konteks pekerjaan, kau hanya akan membuang waktumu jika aku menceritakannya. Kau akan kehilangan banyak waktu, kemungkinan Metsuboujinrai akan semakin merajalela, bukan? Lalu kau akan menyalahkanku untuk hal itu."

Lagi-lagi Isamu merasa seperti mendapat tamparan keras. Semua yang dikatakan Yua memang benar. Dia tidak pernah suka gadis itu ada di timnya. Isamu tidak suka diatur karena dirinya komandan tim, tapi semua wewenang dan izin penggunaan senjata ada di tangan Yua. Dan itu kerap membawa mereka pada pertikaian yang tak berkesudahan. Sekarang, setelah mendengar tentang semua yang dilakukan oleh ibu Yua untuknya, Isamu merasa sangat bersalah. Dia tidak seharusnya bersikap kasar. Hatinya telah dibutakan oleh dendam sehingga tidak bisa melihat kebaikan orang lain di sekitarnya.

Isamu mungkin akan terus fokus pada rasa bersalahnya jika saja dia tidak mendengar Yua yang kembali bicara setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Entah apakah Isamu akan siap atau tidak mendengar apapun itu yang akan Yua katakan kepadanya. 

"Sebelum kejadian di rumah sakit, Ibu meninggal dunia," ujar Yua, berkata dengan nada sangat dingin kepada lelaki di depannya. Dia tampak sedang menahan diri dari semua perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya dan sudah bersemayam dengan sangat lama. "Dia berkata kepadaku untuk tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan sendirian karena setidaknya kau ada bersamaku," Ada sebuah senyum sinis di wajah Yua. Tampak sekali dia tidak sependapat dengan ibunya. "Dia juga meminta kepadaku untuk terus menjagamu agar terhindar dari hal-hal bodoh yang mungkin saja akan kaulakukan. Tapi kupikir... memangnya siapa kau? Apa gunanya aku menjaga orang egois seperti dirimu?"

Isamu menyadari adanya perubahan sikap yang sangat drastis pada diri Yua ketika tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Tidak hanya kesedihan karena kehilangan ibunya, sorot mata gadis itu seolah menunjukkan amarah dan kebencian mendalam kepada sosok lelaki yang kerap menghardiknya dengan kasar setiap kali mereka saling bersilang pendapat.

Yua tidak bisa melupakan saat pertama kali pihak ZAIA dan A.I.M.S. mengadakan rapat untuk membahas kerjasama mereka dalam mengembangkan sistem persenjataan dan dia ditunjuk sebagai penasihat teknis yang memegang kuasa penuh atas semua persenjataan itu. Yua ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Isamu yang timnya dipilih untuk menjadi 'tester' senjata-senjata baru itu menolak mentah-mentah penempatan dirinya di A.I.M.S. Squad. 

*flashback*

Suasana di ruang rapat terasa sedikit memanas, tensi mulai meninggi ketika sebuah penolakan keluar dari mulut Isamu saat Amatsu Gai mengajukan sebuah persyaratan demi menjaga agar semua senjata yang mereka kembangkan terbebas dari penyalahgunaan. Lelaki paruh baya yang tampak masih sangat muda itu lantas menunjuk salah satu pegawai terbaik perusahaannya, Yaiba Yua, untuk menjadi penasihat teknis yang mengatur semua perizinan atas persenjataan mereka. Jelas Isamu tidak suka ada orang asing yang mencampuri komando di dalam timnya. 

"Aku mengerti dengan sangat maksud perkataanmu, Presiden Amatsu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mempercayakan timku kepada orang yang belum berpengalaman. Terlebih lagi dia seorang warga sipil dan bukan berasal dari kalangan militer." Isamu mengutarakan rasa keberatannya. Matanya menginspeksi sosok Yua yang berdiri kaku di samping Gai. Gadis itu lebih mirip seorang sekretaris daripada pakar persenjataan, pikir Isamu. Keberadaan Yua di timnya hanya akan menghambat tugas mereka. 

Amatsu Gai, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur dari ZAIA Enterprise Japan itu duduk di kursinya dengan sangat santai. Dia tampak tidak terprovokasi dengan penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Isamu. Gai tersenyum. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Fuwa-san. Pegawai kami ini pemegang sabuk hitam Karate, dia juga memiliki kemampuan menembak yang mumpuni dan secara resmi memiliki lisensi yang sah untuk kepemilikan senjata api. Aku 1000% yakin Yua sangat kompeten untuk pekerjaan ini." Gai membela pegawainya, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa membiarkan para tentara itu menggunakan senjatanya tanpa pengawasan. Tapi sekalipun pembelaan itu terucap dari sang CEO langsung, itu tetap tidak bisa membuat Isamu melunak dan menyerah dengan pendapatnya. 

"Memiliki kemampuan bertarung dan menembak saja tidak akan cukup. Apalagi jika dia diberi kewenangan untuk mengatur perizinan dalam penggunaan senjata yang diberikan untuk timku. Itu berarti secara tidak langsung dia juga akan memegang sebagian dari komando tim. Setidaknya dia harus seorang tentara berpangkat letnan. Aku tidak mau anak buahku diperintah oleh seseorang yang mengerti persenjataan dan taktik militer hanya dari membaca buku. Itu hanya akan menyulitkan tugas kami di lapangan. Dengan segala hormat, Presiden Amatsu, pekerjaan kami sangat berbahaya."

Gai tidak suka kemampuan pegawainya diragukan karena itu berarti mereka juga meragukan kompetensi perusahaannya. Sorot mata lelaki itu berubah. Pria ini sangat sombong, pikir Gai. 

"Maaf, Presiden Amatsu...," Kolonel Morimoto, salah seorang petinggi A.I.M.S. yang ikut hadir dalam rapat tersebut, menginterupsi, "Aku rasa apa yang dikatakannya benar," ujarnya, memberi dukungan pada pendapat Isamu. "Aku rasa Anda bisa menunjuk seseorang dari pihak kami untuk menggantikan posisi Nona Yaiba." Morimoto menawarkan sebuah solusi. 

Isamu tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, saat sang atasan membela rasa keberatannya. Jelas sekali dia tidak mau ada wanita yang mengacau di dalam timnya. Tapi Gai juga belum mau menyerah. Apalagi ini menyangkut nama baik perusahaannya. 

"Ini soal kepercayaan, Kolonel. Penempatan Yua akan menjadi salah satu perjanjian kerjasama di antara kita. Jika pihak A.I.M.S. tidak bisa menyanggupinya, maka kerjasama ini akan dibatalkan." Gai memberi sebuah peringatan yang membuat Morimoto berpikir keras untuk mencari sebuah jalan tengah. Gai yakin, perwira tinggi di hadapannya tidak akan mungkin bisa menolak. 

"Baiklah," kata Morimoto setelah sempat berdiskusi dengan Isamu selama beberapa saat. "Nona Yaiba akan tetap ditempatkan di A.I.M.S., tapi pihak kami juga ingin mengajukan sebuah persyaratan," katanya lagi. 

"Apa itu?" tanya Gai tanpa mau membuang waktu. 

"Nona Yaiba harus menjalani pendidikan militer terlebih dahulu."

*flashback ends*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally bisa update cerita ini juga. Agak telat dan lebih pendek dari yang kemarin, tapi seenggaknya nih chapter nambah lah ya... 😁 Update-nya pas di hari Valentine, tapi chapter kelima ini malah agak ngegas. 😅 
> 
> Btw, gue kadang suka bingung dengan kewenangan Yua di A.I.M.S. yang kebangetan tinggi. Kayaknya terlalu tinggi untuk seorang penasihat teknis. Malah dia lebih keliatan macam second-in-commad di timnya Fuwa. Aneh aja kalo dia yang cuma pegawai perusahaan trus dapet wewenang setinggi itu. Makanya di chapter kali ini gue bikin scene flashback tentang proses bagaimana akhirnya Yua ditempatkan di A.I.M.S.. 
> 
> Seperti biasa, chapter selanjutnya masih ada kemungkinan buat telat. But I'll working on it. 💞


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apa kau puas sudah menyiksaku selama ini, Fuwa?"

Pendidikan militer bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dijalani. Bukan karena latihan yang keras dan dibutuhkan kedisiplinan yang tinggi--yang mana Yua sudah memiliki itu semua--tetapi tentang perlakuan tentara-tentara itu kepadanya.

Karena alasan kesetaraan, Yua dilatih bersama dengan para pria. Mereka meragukannya, menganggapnya lemah karena dirinya seorang wanita. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali mereka mencemooh, berkata dan berperilaku kasar. Bahkan Yua hampir menjadi korban pelecehan seksual--peristiwa yang seharusnya diproses secara hukum tapi pihak ZAIA dan A.I.M.S. malah sepakat berdamai, seolah tidak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi. Dengan segala upaya Yua mencoba untuk bertahan dan melawan--meskipun semua itu terasa sangat tidak adil baginya. Dia ingin membuktikan kepada kapten sombong yang menolak penempatannya itu kalau dia layak menjadi seorang penasihat teknis untuk A.I.M.S. dan bertugas berdampingan dengan para pria. Dia akan memaksa Isamu untuk menarik kembali semua kata-katanya. 

"Apa kau puas sudah menyiksaku selama ini, Fuwa?" Yua menusuk hati Isamu dengan tatapan matanya. "Tapi apa kau bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya setelah semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku, aku tetap saja tidak bisa mengabaikanmu?" Suara Yua kembali bergetar, matanya berembun. Kesedihan dan amarah itu masih terdengar dengan jelas di antara kata-kata yang diucapkannya. "Saat Horobi menghajarmu, aku bisa saja membiarkanmu mati, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan kau tahu kenapa? Karena saat aku melihatmu terkapar, kau mengingatkanku kepada Ibu."

Kepala Isamu sedikit tertunduk ketika buliran airmata itu kembali membasahi pipi Yua. Dia pernah mempertanyakan alasan apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu bersusah payah untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi pada saat itu Yua menjawab bahwa dirinya hanya ingin menolong saja. Isamu tidak pernah menyangka ada suatu hal mendalam yang menjadi alasan utama dari segala yang telah Yua lakukan untuknya. 

Ingatan Yua memutar ulang kenangan saat dirinya dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa. Saat itu dia kesulitan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena nyawa Isamu sedang dalam bahaya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya sewaktu gadis itu membawa Isamu yang sekarat melalui lorong rumah sakit sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya, ada sebuah ketakutan yang begitu besar di dalam hatinya. Yua takut terjadi sesuatu pada Isamu. Dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika lelaki itu sampai kenapa-napa. 

"Aku takut...," Yua terisak. "Jika kau mati, aku akan melanggar janjiku kepada Ibu. Itulah kenapa... sebrengsek apapun dirimu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi."

Yua tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ada masanya dia merasa tak dipedulikan oleh ibunya yang terlalu memikirkan Isamu. Secara langsung atau tidak, Yua seperti kehilangan kasih sayang. Dan itu menjadi sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang begitu dipedulikan oleh sang ibu justru bersikap kasar kepadanya. Terkadang Yua berpikir kalau Isamu sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibunya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa peduli kepada Isamu juga perlahan mulai tumbuh di hati Yua karena lelaki itu mengingatkannya kepada mendiang ibunya. 

Yua membenci Isamu, sekaligus menyayanginya. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian di rumah sakit itu. Ada satu hal yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yua dan itu justru membuatnya nekat untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran. 

"Perkataan Ibu seperti terngiang di telingaku secara terus menerus. Itu membuatku tak tenang," ujar Yua, sembari memutar ulang kembali kata-kata sang ibu di dalam kepalanya. "Sampai kemudian... ide itu muncul di kepalaku." Gadis itu meletakkan amplop besar yang dibawanya di atas meja, menyerahkannya kepada Isamu. 

"Apa ini?" tanya Isamu. Tangannya mengambil amplop itu, tapi dia tidak langsung membukanya dan hanya mengamati logo yang terdapat pada bagian depannya saja. 

"Itu mungkin hal terburuk yang akan kau ketahui malam ini, Fuwa." Yua menjawab pertanyaan dengan suara tercekat. Sekuat tenaga dirinya menahan jatuhan airmata agar tidak terus menerus membasahi pipinya--dan itu menjadi usaha yang sia-sia. 

Isamu menatap amplop itu dengan penuh pertanyaan. Ada logo rumah sakit tempatnya di rawat dulu. Apakah amplop itu berisi catatan kesehatannya? Apakah tubuhnya mengalami kerusakan pasca pertarungannya dengan Horobi dan dia tidak tahu menahu soal itu? Apakah di sana tertulis bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi? Isamu menjadi terlalu takut untuk mengetahui isi amplop itu dan malah menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut dari Yua yang sedari tadi sudah hampir tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya sendiri. 

"Setelah kau selesai menjalani operasi, dengan tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku mengajukan tes DNA kepada dokter."

"Apa?"

"Dan hasilnya cocok."

Hujan di malam hari itu turun dengan sangat deras, tanpa adanya angin maupun petir. Tapi entah kenapa Isamu seperti mendengar sambaran halilintar ketika Yua mengatakan hal itu. Ini mustahil, pikir Isamu. Dia dengan cepat membuka isi amplop yang diberikan oleh Yua kepadanya dan membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya dengan seksama. Isamu berusaha melakukannya dengan tenang, mencoba keras untuk mencerna semua itu dengan nalarnya. Sekalipun di kertas itu tertulis mereka memiliki kecocokan DNA, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa dengan mudah menerima kenyataan itu. 

"Tidak," kata Isamu, menyangkal hasil tes itu dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Yaiba, ini tidak masuk akal. Kau dan aku berasal dari dua keluarga yang berbeda," katanya lagi, memberikan klarifikasi. 

"Bukan cuma kau yang berpikiran seperti itu, Fuwa. Tapi hasil tes itu sudah jelas." Yua sudah menduga sebelumnya, Isamu tidak akan serta-merta mengakui hubungan darah di antara mereka. Apalagi keduanya memiliki marga yang berbeda. 

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin? Aku Fuwa Isamu dan ayahku Fuwa Akira. Apa kau sedang mencoba memberitahuku kalau aku bukan anak kandung dari kedua orangtuaku? Asal kau tahu, Yaiba, aku anak tunggal, ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun dan tim forensik melakukan tes DNA untuk menemukan jenazah ayahku saat Daybreak terjadi. Hasil tes yang kauberikan ini tidak bisa dibenarkan." Isamu sedikit emosi, tentu saja. Apalagi jika mengingat semua kemalangan yang telah menimpa keluarganya selama ini.

Meskipun telah lama berlalu, tapi semuanya terasa masih begitu segar dalam ingatan Isamu. Dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga sederhana yang sangat harmonis. Dia memiliki sesosok ibu yang sangat tegas namun humoris. Isamu begitu menyayangi ibunya sehingga saat sang ibu meninggal karena serangan jantung, dia sangat berduka. Tapi setidaknya, dia masih memiliki seorang ayah--sosok lelaki yang sedikit pendiam tapi memiliki perhatian dan cinta yang begitu besar untuknya. Itulah yang kemudian membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat tim SAR menemukan jasad ayahnya dalam keadaan yang sudah tidak utuh lagi setelah Daybreak terjadi. 

"Mereka orangtuaku, Yaiba," kata Isamu, suaranya mulai sedikit gemetar. "Hasil tes ini salah."

Isamu tertunduk dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya. Jika bisa, dia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi semenjak pemulihan pasca Daybreak, dia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi orang yang kuat. Dia tidak ingin lagi menangisi apapun yang telah terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Sebagai gantinya, Isamu meluapkan semua itu dengan kemarahan. 

"Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencari tahu tentang latar belakang keluargamu, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Yua membuat Isamu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu dengan kerutan yang begitu dalam di dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?" Isamu balik bertanya. 

"Fuwa bukanlah nama keluargamu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the suuuuuuuper late update. Kemageran ini power-nya sangat kuat soalnya. Awikwok... 😅😅😅 Ide cerita udah rampung kok di dalam otak ini, tinggal melawan rasa malas aja yang susah duh Gusti... 😂 Ada kemungkinan next chapter juga bakalan telat lagi. Mohon jangan jitak aing yang kebangetan pemalas ini yak... 😂😂😂


	7. A Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua dosa-dosaku...?"

Ada begitu banyak hal yang Yua ceritakan kepada Isamu pada malam hari itu. Sebagian besar berhasil membuatnya menaruh simpati. Hasil tes DNA yang Yua berikan memang cukup membuatnya terkejut dan terpukul--jika harus membayangkan hasil tes itu benar adanya--tapi tidak cukup meyakinkan untuk membuat dirinya percaya kalau mereka berdua saudara. Setidaknya, segala yang terjadi malam itu membuat Isamu bisa berpikir jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. 

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh," kata Isamu, memberi sedikit peringatan. Dia mulai merasa apa yang telah Yua lakukan agak keterlaluan, tapi itu justru membuat dirinya merasa kasihan kepada gadis rapuh di hadapannya. "Keluargaku tetaplah keluargaku. Aku turut berdukacita atas apa yang terjadi kepada kakak dan ibumu, tapi maaf...," Isamu mengambil jeda sejenak, "hasil tes ini tidak membuktikan apapun. Terlebih lagi tes ini dilakukan tanpa persetujuan dariku. Bisa saja ada manipulasi untuk keperluan tertentu," Isamu menjelaskan sebisanya--dan berusaha meredam emosinya. 

"Menurutmu aku memanipulasi hasil tes ini?" tanya Yua dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan. "Untuk apa?" tanya Yua lagi, tampak amarah itu kembali muncul. Ucapan Isamu terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan baginya. 

"Untuk mendapatkan keluargamu kembali," jawab Isamu. Sorot matanya tajam, seperti ingin memaksakan pendapatnya kepada Yua. "Aku juga pernah kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai, Yaiba, tapi hal seperti ini tidak akan mengembalikan apapun yang sudah terenggut di masa lalu."

Semenjak Yua mulai bercerita tentang ibunya, Isamu menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan diri gadis itu. Emosi Yua berganti dengan sangat cepat meskipun terlihat jelas dirinya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan. Isamu berpikir, mungkin saja Yua mengalami gangguan psikologis akibat dari semua hal yang pernah dilaluinya dan kemudian melakukan apapun untuk menepis segala rasa kesedihan dan kehilangan yang mengganggunya selama ini. 

"K-kau..." Jawaban Isamu benar-benar membuat hati Yua hancur bukan main. Dia hampir kehilangan daya untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku tahu ini sulit. Percayalah, aku pernah berada di posisimu. Tapi melakukan semua hal ini TIDAK AKAN mengubah apapun," ujarnya lagi, terdengar penuh penekanan. Terselip rasa kepedulian di antara kata-katanya, tapi sebenarnya Isamu juga sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak hilang kendali. "Sebaiknya beristirahatlah. Kau terlihat gemetar sejak aku datang ke sini."

Isamu beranjak bangun dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sudah cukup dengan apa yang telah diketahuinya malam ini. Hasil tes DNA itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa diterimanya, terlepas apakah itu memang benar atau tidak. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya kepada Yua tidak lain adalah sebuah penyangkalan. Tentu saja dia merasa marah, tapi melihat kondisi Yua yang sangat berduka membuat Isamu meredam semua emosinya sebisa mungkin. Dan yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah pulang, mungkin juga memukuli sand sack yang biasa tergantung di kamar apartemennya.

Yua memang keterlaluan, sudah terlampau jauh dengan mencoba mengulik masa lalu keluarganya, tapi Isamu tidak bisa mendamprat gadis itu seperti bagaimana yang biasa dilakukannya saat mereka masih menjadi rekan kerja. 

"Terimakasih atas tehnya," kata Isamu lagi, sebelum kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah Yua.

Hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras di luar sana, tapi dia tidak peduli. Bahkan saat udara dingin itu dengan cepatnya menusuk hingga ke tulang, Isamu tetap tidak bergeming. Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul dan mengusik hatinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya untuk tinggal di sana. Tapi Isamu tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya sampai kemudian dia sadar Yua menyusulnya dari belakang. 

"Tunggu!" Yua memanggilnya. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Isamu, membiarkan dirinya basah karena air hujan yang turun dari langit. "Jika kau berpikir aku memanipulasi hasil tes itu atau aku melakukannya karena ingin mendapat belas kasihan darimu, kau salah!"

Isamu membalikkan badan. Sempat menghela napas sejenak, dia mengeluh dalam hati karena Yua sangat keras kepala. 

"Asal kautahu, aku tidak pernah memanipulasi hasil tes itu dan aku juga tidak menginginkan sebuah pengakuan darimu. Aku tidak akan mengungkapkan semua ini padamu jika saja kau tidak datang padaku dan meminta penjelasan. Aku melakukan tes itu hanya untuk memastikan kalau semua yang Ibu lakukan selama ini tidak sia-sia karena kau memang putranya. Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku harap dengan begitu aku sudah memenuhi janjiku kepada Ibu." Yua menjelaskan sebisanya, memberi tahu Isamu kalau tuduhannya salah. "Aku sudah lelah terjebak dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Aku juga berharap hasil tes itu salah, tapi..."

Yua tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Seluruh emosi dan dinginnya air hujan membuat tubuh gadis itu berguncang, menggigil secara tak sadar. Yua ingin sekali menyingkirkan semua hal yang mengganggu itu keluar dari kepalanya. Soal ibunya, soal Isamu atau soal rencana licik Amatsu Gai. 

Ya, Amatsu Gai. Setelah kembali ke ZAIA, Yua mengetahui kebenaran yang diungkapkan langsung oleh atasannya tersebut bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang menciptakan Ark dan memanfaatkan konflik antara Hiden Intelligence dan Metsuboujinrai.net demi mencapai tujuan utamanya: menguasai dunia dengan teknologi ZAIA. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Gai bahkan telah membuat Yua melibatkan Isamu untuk masuk ke dalam skema permainan kotor perusahaannya dan selama ini mereka berdua mempertaruhkan nyawa tidak lebih hanya untuk mensukseskan rencana biadab sang Presiden Direktur.

Yua menyadari, cepat atau lambat, akan datang masa di mana dirinya harus bertarung melawan Isamu. Dia tidak menginginkan hal itu untuk terjadi, tapi Yua juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Andai saja dirinya bisa lari dari semua kekacauan itu, mungkin sudah dia lakukan. 

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua dosa-dosaku...?" Yua bertanya lirih, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi Isamu dapat mendengar seluruh kalimatnya dengan jelas. 

"Kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya," jawab Isamu, antara kesal dan kasihan--meskipun di sisi lain dirinya juga tidak mengerti apa yang Yua maksud dengan dosa di dalam kalimatnya barusan. Dia tahu itu bukan perkataan yang baik, tapi faktanya dia juga sudah lelah menghadapi Yua. Pun ketika gadis itu kembali tak mampu menahan airmatanya, Isamu memilih untuk pergi seakan dirinya sudah tidak peduli. 

***

Hari-hari berlalu; semua hal terlihat biasa saja; tidak ada sesuatu yang salah. Isamu seharusnya dapat menjalani hari-harinya dengan lebih baik, tapi semenjak obrolannya dengan Yua tempo hari, segalanya berubah. Isamu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan tentang gadis itu lagi atau segala apa yang diketahuinya pada malam hari itu, tapi ternyata semua tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Perasaannya mendadak tidak tenang; tidurnya jauh dari kata nyenyak. Dirinya masih mempertanyakan apakah ucapan Yua pada malam hari itu benar. Bukan hanya itu, Isamu juga jadi mempertanyakan bagaimana keadaan Yua sekarang. Semalam dia sempat nekat menelepon, tapi gadis itu tidak dapat dihubungi. 

"Taichou, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kawaguchi, menepuk pundak Isamu saat lelaki itu dengan secara tidak sadar berhenti dan tampak melamun di depan meja yang biasa Yua gunakan untuk bekerja semasa gadis itu bertugas di A.I.M.S.. "Kau rindu padanya?" Kawaguchi menyeringai. 

Isamu sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah menghadapi mereka yang berpikir kalau di antara dirinya dan Yua ada hubungan asmara, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kau tidak mengerti seperti apa situasinya, Kawaguchi. Kau salah paham." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Isamu sebelum dirinya angkat kaki dari markas dan pergi mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri. 

***

'Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua dosa-dosaku...?' 

Kalimat terakhir Yua pada malam hari itu sangat mengusik pikirannya. Isamu tidak akan menampik, Yua sudah melindunginya selama ini, lalu kenapa gadis itu harus merasa berdosa? Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas ada kehancuran di dalam setiap tatapan mata Yua untuknya. Tatapan yang begitu menohok dan dengan mudahnya membuat Isamu ikut merasakan duka yang begitu mendalam. Gadis itu seperti memohon sebuah pertolongan secara tidak langsung, tapi Isamu malah menghindar. Dan semua itu karena dia tidak dapat menerima hasil tes DNA yang Yua berikan kepadanya. Isamu punya alasan yang kuat kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mempercayai hasil tes itu, hanya saja, kenapa ada satu sisi di dalam dirinya yang kemudian justru meragukan alasannya tersebut?

"Bangsat!"

Isamu mengerem laju mobilnya secara mendadak, memukul klakson dengan penuh amarah saat dirinya hampir saja menabrak seorang pria yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Sebenarnya bukan salah pria itu, tapi Isamu memang sedang tidak fokus. Bahkan dia tidak sadar saat mobil di belakangnya membunyikan klakson keras-keras, menyuruhnya untuk maju karena mobilnya berhenti cukup lama di tengah jalan. 

"Jalan, Bodoh!" teriak salah seorang pengendara lain di belakang sana. 

Semuanya terasa kacau. Isamu cepat saja membawa pergi mobilnya jauh-jauh, berbelok ke sebuah jalanan kecil sebelum kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah kedai sake. 

Lama Isamu terdiam memandangi kedai sake itu dari dalam mobilnya. Dia memang tidak pernah mampir ke sana, tapi Isamu mengenal pemilik kedai itu dengan sangat baik. Ada sebuah keyakinan di dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja sang pemilik kedai tahu persis tentang asal-usul keluarganya. Hanya saja, dia merasa ada sebuah hal buruk akan terjadi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagi-lagi gue pengen minta maaf karena gue kebangetan mager dan update-nya jadi kebangetan telat. Padahal ya kalo gue mau rajin dikit, mungkin fanfic ini udah kelar sejak lama. Plis do'ain semoga ke depannya gue bisa lebih rajin lagi buat nulis. Di kepala gue udah banyak ide cerita baru, tapi ya kemageran ini terasa menginfeksi(?) banget. 
> 
> Sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatannya.


	8. At The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Buka matamu, Yaiba."

Isamu keluar dari kedai sake dengan setengah berlari. Dia membawa pergi mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera. Selagi menyetir dia tak hentinya mencoba untuk menghubungi Yua. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya menonaktifkan ponsel miliknya. Isamu sudah tahu itu sejak semalam, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berkali-kali menekan nomor Yua dan berharap gadis itu akan merespon. 

"Yaiba, di mana kau?" Isamu menghubungi Yua untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Namun sebagaimana yang sudah terjadi, ponsel Yua tidak aktif. 

Kenapa...? pikir Isamu. Kenapa dia harus terlambat untuk menyadari semuanya? 

*flashback*

Pria yang hampir menginjak usia enampuluh tahun itu terdiam cukup lama setelah sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Isamu: "Apakah aku adalah anak kandung dari kedua orangtuaku, Paman?"

Yamase Norifumi, yang Isamu kenal sebagai tetangga sekaligus teman masa muda ayahnya dulu seperti ragu untuk berbicara. Mengorek masa lalu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi keduanya. Terlebih mereka sama-sama korban selamat dari peristiwa Daybreak. Sempat ada keraguan, tentu saja. Yamase takut Isamu akan kembali berhadapan dengan trauma di masa lalunya, tapi pria di hadapannya itu memohon dengan sangat, seperti kehilangan harapan untuk menemukan sebuah titik terang. 

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulut Yamase. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Jika kau bertanya apakah kau adalah anak kandung dari kedua orangtuamu atau bukan, jawabannya bisa ya dan bisa juga tidak," jawab Yamase, memulai sebuah penjelasan yang sepertinya tidak akan singkat. 

"Maksud Paman...?" Isamu mengerutkan dahi. Dia pikir dirinya akan mendapat sebuah jawaban yang sederhana, cukup "ya" atau "tidak", tapi apa yang keluar dari mulut Yamase membuat semuanya terasa semakin rumit. 

"Isamu-kun, kau memang anak kandung Akira, tapi bukan dari pernikahannya dengan Mayumi."

*flashback ends*

Isamu tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana sebelumnya, bahwa wanita yang merawatnya saat kecil dulu bukanlah ibu kandungnya. Dari penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Yamase, Isamu mengetahui kalau ibu kandungnya adalah seorang wanita bernama Mirai. Pernikahan ayahnya dengan Mirai tidak berjalan dengan baik dan kerap diwarnai dengan perselingkuhan. Kondisi Isamu yang semasa balitanya sering sakit-sakitan membuat Mirai terpaksa bekerja hingga larut malam untuk membantu membayar biaya pengobatannya yang kerap keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Usia Isamu baru menginjak dua atau tiga tahun saat kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai dan ayahnya menolak saat sang ibu ingin membawa serta Isamu yang masih dalam keadaan sakit untuk pergi bersamanya. 

'Saat mereka bercerai, ibumu sedang hamil muda. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kemudian terjadi kepadanya karena sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya lagi. Sementara ayahmu, dia menikahi Mayumi setelahnya dan kemudian mengganti nama keluarga dari Yaiba menjadi Fuwa karena dia benar-benar ingin memutus kontak antara kau dengan ibumu.'

Itukah yang membuat Yua dan ibunya tidak bisa menemukan nama Yaiba Isamu di daftar korban tewas maupun selamat setelah Daybreak terjadi? Dan Mayumi, sosok yang selama ini Isamu pikir adalah ibu kandungnya ternyata hanyalah seorang ibu tiri. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya karena Mayumi merawat Isamu dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Tapi saat Yamase menyebutkan bahwa sebelum menikah wanita itu adalah pasangan selingkuh dari ayahnya, Isamu merasa sangat terguncang. 

Kenapa? pikir Isamu. Kenapa hal seperti itu harus terjadi kepada dirinya? 

Isamu tidak fokus, hampir saja mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan jika saja dia tidak cepat-cepat menginjak rem. Hati dan pikirannya kacau balau. Dia sempat mempertanyakan apakah Yua mengetahui tentang hal ini atau tidak.

Apakah Yua tahu hal yang membuat ibunya harus membesarkannya sendirian tanpa adanya sosok seorang ayah? Jika Mayumi tidak datang dan mengacaukan hubungan kedua orangtuanya, apakah mungkin saat ini mereka semua masih berkumpul dan menjalani hidup seperti keluarga normal pada umumnya? Jika perceraian itu tidak pernah terjadi dan keluarganya tidak berantakan, apakah mungkin mereka semua akan selamat dari peristiwa Daybreak seperti dirinya? 

Isamu tidak tahu, keluarganya sudah tidak ada. Yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan Yua saja. Itupun kalau keduanya bisa benar-benar menerima semua kenyataan yang telah terjadi. Yua jelas-jelas berkata bahwa dirinya berharap hasil tes DNA itu salah, bukankah itu berarti gadis itu juga masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan? Sama seperti Isamu yang masih menganggap keluarga kecilnya dulu adalah keluarganya yang sesungguhnya. Dan lagi, Isamu sangat menyayangi Mayumi. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin jika harus membayangkan wanita itu adalah dalang dari semua penderitaan yang kini dirinya dan Yua tengah rasakan. 

Ironis, tapi itulah fakta yang mereka dapatkan. 

"Argh!!!" Isamu memukul-mukul stir yang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan dia juga ingin sekali memecahkan kaca jendela mobilnya untuk meluapkan segala emosi yang saat ini tengah dirasakannya. Kesedihan, kemarahan dan rasa kecewa berbaur menjadi satu. Dan sisa dari semua itu adalah penyesalan. 

Untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak pemulihan pasca Daybreak, Isamu menangis. Kepalanya tertunduk, terasa sangat berat. Kini dia mengerti kenapa Yua sangat peduli sekaligus juga membencinya. Mengingat kembali semua hal yang telah Yua ceritakan kepadanya membuat dada Isamu terasa semakin sesak, membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah. 

Dia berusaha menghubungi Yua lagi, berharap ponsel gadis itu aktif dan mau menjawab panggilannya. Isamu ingin bicara, menceritakan tentang semuanya kepada Yua karena dia tahu, Yua dapat mengerti apa yang dirinya tengah rasakan; semua yang dideritanya. Mungkin juga setelah itu dia akan meminta maaf. Tapi jika mengingat kembali segala hal yang telah dia lakukan kepada gadis itu selama ini membuat Isamu merasa tidak layak untuk berkeluh kesah. Itu tidak akan adil untuk Yua. 

Isamu mungkin akan tetap terlarut dalam penyesalan dan kesedihan jika saja dia tidak mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ada sebuah laporan masuk dari markas.

'Taichou, kami mendeteksi adanya Magia!'

"Apa???"

***

"Sial. Ternyata dia benar."

Daybreak Town, pukul tiga sore hari.

Yua berdiri seorang diri di atas jembatan, tepat di depan dua sosok Humagear yang baru saja berubah menjadi Magia. Amatsu Gai pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa selama Ark masih ada, Humagear akan terus mengamuk dan membuat kekacauan sekalipun itu tanpa adanya campur tangan dari Metsuboujinrai. Itulah kenapa Yua membawa dua Humagear yang merupakan sopir taksi dan pemandu wisata itu ke sana dan memancing 'singularitas' mereka. Untuk sebuah tes? Mungkin saja. Tapi itu bukanlah tujuan utama Yua. Dia sudah lelah dengan hidupnya. 

"Umat manusia harus dimusnahkan."

Kedua Magia itu mulai bergerak maju, siap menyerang Yua yang dengan sigapnya bertransformasi menjadi Valkyrie. 

"Henshin!"

Rushing Cheetah! 

Pertarungan tak dapat dihindari lagi. Kedua Magia itu menyerang Yua layaknya hewan liar yang mengamuk. Mungkin memang sedikit merepotkan, tapi Yua bisa menghindari serangan mereka dengan baik. Andai saja ini cuma pertempuran biasa seperti yang sering dilaluinya bersama dengan Isamu dulu, mungkin dia sudah berganti form dengan Lightning Hornet dan membabat habis dua Magia itu dengan sangat mudah. Tapi tidak. Selagi dirinya masih bisa menghindar, dia akan menghindar--dan sedikit memberi perlawanan. 

"Ayolah! Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu!" Yua menendang salah satu Magia itu dengan keras; memprovokasinya. Dia butuh lebih dari hanya sekadar Magia yang mengamuk. Itu masih belum cukup. 

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Magia lainnya ke dada Yua. Pukulan itu cukup keras dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu dari balik armor-nya. "Bagus," gumam Yua. Dia mulai mendapat apa yang dirinya inginkan; sebuah serangan yang bisa benar-benar mengalahkannya dan Yua menginginkan itu lagi. 

Pertarungan yang semula seimbang mulai berpihak kepada dua Humagear yang kini berwujud Magia itu. Semakin Yua menghajar mereka, semakin kuat pula keduanya memberikan serangan balasan. Semakin kuat mereka menyerang Yua, gadis itu semakin merasa kesakitan. Dan semakin sakit rasanya, semakin dekat pula Yua pada tujuan awal kenapa dirinya membawa kedua Humagear itu ke sana. 

Kamen Rider Valkyrie yang biasanya sangat tangguh dan cepat saat bertarung kini seperti tidak ada lagi. Yua menerima semua serangan itu tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang kini menderanya. Toh bukankah dirinya sudah terbiasa menahan rasa sakit sejak masih kecil? 

Yua tumbuh dewasa tanpa sosok seorang ayah; ibunya bekerja keras seorang diri untuk menghidupi dirinya; dia bekerja di ZAIA dengan sebuah konsekuensi besar demi biaya pengobatan ibunya; kehadiran Fuwa Isamu yang membuat sang ibu sedikit mengabaikan dirinya; sikap Isamu yang tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya; kenyataan bahwa Isamu adalah kakak kandungnya; Amatsu Gai yang sudah membuat dirinya menyeret Isamu ke dalam sebuah rencana yang biadab dan entah apa lagi. Semua itu membuatnya merasa sangat berdosa kepada Isamu, dan juga lelah. 

Yua sangat lelah. 

BRUK!

Tubuh Yua terlempar dan jatuh tersungkur dengan sangat keras. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi semua rasa sakit itu membuatnya begitu lemah. Mungkin memang sudah tiba saatnya. Kedua matanya melihat salah satu Magia berjalan mendekat, bersiap untuk memberinya serangan terakhir. 

Dari balik pakaian tempur yang dikenakannya, Yua menutup mata. Dia biarkan dirinya menarik napas untuk yang terakhir kali--dan dalam hati meminta maaf kepada sang ibu karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya untuk menjaga Isamu. Setelah ini Yua akan terbebas dari segalanya. Setidaknya, itulah yang mungkin akan terjadi jika saja Magia itu tidak terlempar jauh setelah terkena sebuah tembakan yang dilancarkan oleh seseorang. 

DHUAR! 

"Metsuboujinrai sudah dihancurkan, kenapa kalian masih bisa muncul, Keparat?"

Yua membuka matanya dan mendapati Isamu tengah berada di hadapannya dalam wujud Vulcan. Lelaki itu berdiri membelakanginya, melindunginya dari para Magia dengan kedua tangannya memegang Attache Shotgun dalam posisi siap menembak. 

"Fuwa? Kau--" Yua merasa tak percaya sekaligus kecewa. Kenapa Isamu harus datang di saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat?

"Jika kau masih sanggup berjalan, pergilah dan cari perlindungan. Aku yang akan mengurus mereka semua," perintah Isamu, sedikit menoleh ke arah Yua, sebelum kemudian maju menghadapi satu Magia yang tampak masih siap tempur. 

Tidak, tentu saja. Yua tidak akan mundur dari rencana awalnya. Dia membiarkan Isamu melawan satu Magia yang tersisa, sementara dirinya--dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki--mencoba bangkit dan berjalan dengan susah payah ketika melihat Magia lain yang sebelumnya sempat ditembak oleh Isamu masih bisa bergerak dan berdiri.

Itu satu-satunya kesempatan yang Yua punya. Dengan terseok-seok, dia melangkah mendekati Magia itu. Yua berusaha mengangkat ShotRiser-nya dan mengarahkan sebuah tembakan yang membuat Magia tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. 

Isamu yang tengah bertarung sedikit terkejut saat dirinya mendengar suara tembakan. Dia sempat menoleh sejenak dan mendapati Yua yang dengan sangat keras kepala masih berusaha untuk melawan Magia yang tadi ditembaknya. Itu membuat Isamu cepat-cepat menghabisi satu yang kini tengah bertarung dengannya agar dia bisa membantu Yua dengan segera.

"Bodoh!" umpat Isamu, mengutuk tindakan Yua yang meskipun sudah tertatih-tatih tapi masih nekat untuk bertarung. Namun dalam hati dirinya mengakui kalau gadis itu memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kemampuan bertarung Yua kali ini tidak main-main. Isamu belum pernah melihat Yua seperti itu, seakan seluruh amarah di dalam diri gadis itu dilampiaskannya kepada Magia naas yang meskipun sudah terpojok tapi masih gencar memberi perlawanan tersebut.

Bukannya segera membantu, langkah Isamu justru terhenti dan terpaku menyaksikan bagaimana usaha Yua yang ingin menghabisi Magia itu dengan sisa kekuatannya. Dia mempertanyakan apakah mungkin semua karena kejadian pada malam hari itu? Apakah Yua benar-benar kecewa padanya? Gadis itu mengarahkan ShotRiser ke arah Magia yang tampaknya juga akan memberikan serangan terakhirnya. Isamu sempat berpikir Yua akan menembak, tapi ternyata dia salah. 

Saat Magia itu melancarkan satu serangan terakhirnya, Yua justru mencabut progrise key itu dari dalam ShotRiser dan membatalkan transformasinya sebagai Valkyrie. Sadar Yua dalam bahaya, Isamu segera berlari, hendak mendorong tubuh gadis itu agar tidak terkena serangan. Tapi sayangnya dia terlambat. Yua yang tidak memiliki perlindungan sama sekali itu pun langsung terhempas ke belakang.

"YAIBA...!!!"

Yua terkapar tak bergerak. Begitu pula dengan si Magia yang langsung tumbang kehabisan daya. 

Isamu membatalkan transformasinya sebagai Vulcan dan segera berlari menghampiri Yua. "Yaiba!" Dia meraih tubuh Yua yang tergolek lemah dengan kedua tangannya. Ada darah yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Kemungkinan Yua mengalami luka dalam. "Aku butuh bantuan medis dengan segera. Yaiba terluka parah!" Isamu menghubungi markas dengan nada panik. 

'Kami akan ke sana dengan segera.' Sebuah balasan terdengar dari seberang sana, tapi itu tidak membuat rasa cemasnya berkurang sedikitpun.

"Yaiba," Isamu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yua, berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi kedua mata gadis itu tetap terpejam; kepalanya terkulai lemah di dada Isamu.

Pada saat itu pula, sebuah rasa takut seperti datang dan meremas hati lelaki itu. Dunia seakan berubah menjadi gelap dan begitu menakutkan. Persis seperti apa yang pernah dilaluinya dulu, duabelas tahun yang lalu, saat Daybreak terjadi. Apakah mungkin kali ini Isamu harus kehilangan keluarganya lagi? Dia tidak tahu, dan tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Buka matamu, Yaiba," Isamu berucap dengan tenggorokannya terasa seperti tercekik. "Aku mohon," pintanya dengan sangat. Kedua matanya mulai berembun. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Segalanya terasa sangat kacau saat Yua tak kunjung memberi respon. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi air yang membendung di kelopak mata Isamu untuk jatuh dan membuat pertahanan lelaki itu runtuh seketika. Dalam ketakutan yang begitu besar, Isamu menyaksikan bagaimana napas Yua mulai tersengal.

Sekarat.

"YAIBA!" Isamu berteriak di antara isak tangisnya, memanggil-manggil gadis itu sekuat yang dia bisa. Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh Yua dengan semakin erat, seperti tidak ingin membiarkannya untuk 'pergi' ke manapun. "Kumohon...," pintanya lagi. Putus asa.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua dosa-dosaku...?'

Kalimat Yua pada malam hari itu terngiang kembali. Haruskah itu menjadi hal terakhir yang Isamu dengar dari mulutnya? 

"Tidak... kumohon..." Tertunduk bersimbah airmata, Isamu berharap gadis itu akan mendengar suaranya.

"Yua..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeaaa... Akhirnya publish juga nih chapter. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, as always. Wkwkwk... 😂 Mudah-mudahan chapter depan bisa jadi chapter pamungkas ya. Hubungan darah di antara Fuwa dan Yua ini bakalan benar-benar diungkap dan dijelaskan.
> 
> Btw, nulis fanfic kayak gini capek dan susah juga njerr... Secara gue bukan orang yang jago banget soal rangkai-merangkai kata. 😅 Dan harap maklum juga kalo scene pertarungannya ini agak kurang ngena. Gue nggak ada bakat buat nulis action soalnya. 😅
> 
> Okelah, segitu aja untuk chapter kali ini. Do'ain aja semoga chapter depan juga bisa cepet rampung dan fanfic ini bisa segera kelar. 😁 Dan satu lagi, untuk kalian yang Muslim, gue ucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya... Semoga lancar dan semoga juga pandemi Covid-19 ini bisa segera berakhir. Amiiin... 😊
> 
> ps: selama Ramadhan, fanfic dengan rate E gue gembok yeee... 😂😂😂


	9. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isamu terlalu egois untuk melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang berbeda sehingga terlambat menyadari kalau Yua teramat penting baginya.

Sore hari yang mendung, sekelompok orang berkumpul mengenakan pakaian serba hitam; sebuah peti mati tampak dimasukkan ke dalam liang lahat secara perlahan; beberapa orang yang hadir di sana menangis, mencoba merelakan orang terkasih mereka yang kini hanya sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa. 

Di antara para pelayat, nampak seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun, menangis, melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya dan berlari menuju peti yang sedang dikuburkan. Salah seorang pelayat bergegas mengejar dan mencegah si anak yang hampir saja ikut melompat masuk ke dalam lubang, tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibunya yang kini telah tiada. Peristiwa itu membuat semua pelayat merasa semakin pilu dan berduka.

Isamu termasuk satu di antaranya.

Ah, tidak juga. Dia bukanlah salah satu pelayat di upacara pemakaman itu, bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal pihak keluarga yang sedang berduka. Dia hanya kebetulan sedang lewat saja, tapi hatinya ikut teriris melihat si anak yang berlari menuju peti mati tempat di mana mendiang ibunya kini terbaring.

Isamu seperti melihat kilasan dari dirinya di masa lalu. Bagaimana dia juga ingin ikut masuk ke dalam liang lahat ketika peti Mayumi diturunkan. Dan setelah Daybreak terjadi, Isamu sudah tak pernah lagi mengunjungi makam Mayumi karena area pemakaman tempatnya dikebumikan ikut hancur lebur terkena ledakan. Sementara makam ayahnya... dia tidak pernah mengunjunginya karena trauma itu pasti akan datang kembali dan membuatnya merasa tersiksa.

"Bocah yang malang," Isamu berkata iba, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah makam yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Seikat bunga tampak berada di dalam genggamannya, dan dia letakkan di depan nisan setibanya di sana.

Ada perasaan yang begitu aneh menyusupi hati Isamu ketika berdiri di depan makam itu. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, dia mengunjungi tempat persemayaman Mirai, wanita yang selama ini telah banyak memberi perhatian dan kasih sayang tanpa sedikitpun diketahuinya. Penyesalan itu seperti kembali mendatangi Isamu saat mengingat semua hal yang telah dilakukan oleh seseorang yang pada akhirnya dia ketahui ternyata adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri. 

Andai saja mereka bisa bertemu lebih awal, sebelum Mirai berpulang, mungkin saja rasa sesal itu tidak akan sebesar sekarang.

Isamu terdiam cukup lama. Matanya tak kunjung lepas dari foto yang terdapat pada batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tidak yakin harus berkata apa. Sekalipun ada satu hal yang ingin diucapkannya, Isamu tetap tidak yakin itu akan cukup untuk membalas semua perhatian dan kasih sayang yang telah Mirai curahkan untuknya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Isamu setelah akhirnya berhasil memecah keheninggan yang semenjak tadi membelenggu dirinya. "Terimakasih atas segala yang telah kaulakukan untukku. Aku tahu, di satu sisi aku masih belum bisa mempercayai semua ini, tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak bisa menampik kalau mungkin kasih sayang darimulah yang telah membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang, meskipun aku tak pernah mengetahuinya. Jika saja bukan karena pesanmu kepada Yua, mungkin aku tidak akan berada di sini. Jika saja dia menolak menjagaku, mungkin saja aku sudah..."

Isamu tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Pikiran lelaki itu seketika tertuju kepada Yua; sosok yang sama sekali tak disangkanya ternyata adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dia miliki. Isamu terlalu egois untuk melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang berbeda sehingga terlambat menyadari kalau Yua teramat penting baginya.

Yua adalah hal berharga terakhir yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Isamu membungkuk dengan sangat dalam di depan nisan Mirai. "Seharusnya aku menjaganya, tapi..." 

Setetes airmata jatuh di atas tanah pemakaman itu ketika Isamu mengingat kejadian hampir seminggu yang lalu, saat pertarungan terakhir mereka di Daybreak Town. Isamu tidak pernah menyangka Yua akan membatalkan transformasinya tepat ketika Magia itu melancarkan serangan terakhirnya.

Kenapa Yua harus melakukan hal seperti itu?

Apakah itu sebuah percobaan bunuh diri?

Isamu berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, mencoba menghibur diri sendiri dengan mengingat fakta bahwa beruntung nyawa Yua masih bisa diselamatkan. A.I.M.S. dan tim medis datang tepat waktu dan berhasil menolong gadis itu meskipun sempat hampir gagal. Dan bagi Isamu, itu merupakan kesempatan kedua baginya.

Sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan cukup untuk membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, tapi... tolong izinkan aku untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan kepada kalian berdua. Aku berjanji... aku akan menjaga Yua sebaik mungkin."

Isamu membungkukkan badannya lagi--berpamitan. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak begitu nyaman berada lama-lama di area pemakaman. Kenangan pahit di masa kecilnya dulu selalu saja berlalu-lalang di dalam ingatannya. Wajah-wajah mereka yang telah tiada datang dan pergi, seperti ingin mengorek lagi semua peristiwa menyakitkan yang telah dia kubur dalam-dalam.

Cukup sudah. Dia harus cepat pergi dari sana.

***

Isamu menapaki lorong rumah sakit itu dengan langkah yang lelah. Kasus kali ini terasa lebih rumit. Investigasi mengenai penyebab kemunculan Magia pasca kejatuhan Metsuboujinrai berjalan cukup sulit. Pasalnya, pihak Hiden Intelligence sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Isamu ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dirinya mendatangi Hiden Aruto untuk dimintai keterangan, pemimpin salah satu perusahaan A.I. terbesar di dunia itu mengaku sempat tak percaya ketika Izu mendeteksi adanya keberadaan Magia di Daybreak Town. Dan itu juga menjadi alasan dirinya terlambat mendatangi TKP dan mendapati kekacauan hari itu telah berakhir dengan Yua yang mengalami luka parah. 

Satu-satunya yang mungkin memiliki jawaban atas hal itu tentu saja orang yang pertama berada di lokasi kejadian dan itu adalah Yua. Masalahnya, secara psikis, gadis itu masih belum memungkinkan untuk dimintai keterangan. Apalagi setelah muncul asumsi kalau apa yang Yua lakukan di sana merupakan sebuah percobaan bunuh diri. Isamu harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Fuwa Isamu-san."

Seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tempat Yua dirawat membungkuk sopan ketika melihat kedatangan Isamu.

Ya, seorang perawat. Manusia, bukan Humagear seperti rumah sakit tempat dirinya dulu dirawat.

Saat apa yang menimpa Yua sampai di telinga Amatsu Gai, sang pimpinan tertinggi ZAIA Enterprise meminta pihak A.I.M.S. untuk membawa perempuan muda yang merupakan mantan penasehat teknis mereka itu ke sebuah rumah sakit elit yang ditunjuknya. Dia menolak dan tidak mau pegawai terbaiknya ditangani oleh para Humagear. 

Isamu tidak terlalu peduli di rumah sakit mana Yua akan ditangani, yang terpenting nyawa gadis itu bisa diselamatkan. Dia bahkan rela mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dirinya sangat tidak menyukai sosok lelaki 45 tahun itu. Terlebih karena dia tahu Amatsu Gai mengutus Yua untuk menjatuhkan Hiden Intelligence di samping membantu A.I.M.S. mengembangkan persenjataan. Isamu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada persaingan bisnis yang terjadi antara Hiden dan ZAIA, tapi membocorkan file rahasia A.I.M.S. ke media untuk menggiring opini publik merupakan sebuah perbuatan yang kotor. Dan Yua melakukan itu atas perintah Gai. Itu sudah cukup keterlaluan baginya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Isamu kepada si perawat. Seharian ini dia memang belum mengetahui keadaan Yua. Investigasi itu membuatnya otaknya hampir meledak dan konsentrasinya menjadi terpecah antara kasus kemunculan Magia dan perkembangan kesehatan Yua.

"Keadaannya semakin membaik. Saat ini Yaiba-san sedang tidur karena efek obat yang diminumnya satu jam yang lalu," jawab si perawat yang kemudian diikuti oleh sebuah helaan napas dari Isamu.

"Syukurlah," Hati Isamu sedikit lega. Terlebih saat mengetahui Yua sedang tertidur. Itu berarti dirinya tidak perlu khawatir Yua akan memikirkan apapun itu yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun terkadang, dia sangat ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu. Tapi bicara pun percuma bagi Isamu. Yua tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menerima keberadaannya. "Terimakasih sudah menjaganya," kata Isamu dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu sudah menjadi tugasku," kata si perawat pula, sebelum mohon undur diri dari hadapan Isamu.

Semenjak melihat Yua yang hampir kehilangan nyawa di hadapannya, Isamu menjadi sedikit berubah. Entah bagaimana, belakangan ini dia jarang terlihat marah-marah. Dia juga menjadi lebih terbuka dalam mendengarkan pendapat orang lain dan lebih kooperatif. Bahkan di hadapan Aruto, Izu dan Amatsu Gai, Fuwa bisa lebih tenang dalam berbicara. Bukan berarti dia telah benar-benar menghilangkan sifat buruknya itu, tentu saja dia sangat ingin mendamprat apapun yang ditemuinya terkait dengan kasus yang sedang ditanganinya, tapi dia hanya ingin lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang diucapkan dan dikatakannya.

Isamu sadar, dirinya tidak bisa bertindak seenak jidatnya seperti dulu lagi. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menghindari bahaya. Dia tidak takut mati, hanya saja, jika dia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, bagaimana dengan Yua? Bukankah Isamu sudah berjanji di depan makam Mirai untuk menjaganya?

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat Isamu membuka pintu dan mendapati Yua tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia segera berjalan menuju sebuah sofa panjang dan menjatuhkan diri di sana. Hari itu terasa sangat melelahkan, Isamu sampai tidak ingat makan yang pertama kali dia lakukan ketika sampai di rumah sakit itu adalah memejamkan mata; mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa remuk bukan main. Dia sempat melihat sejenak ke arah Yua yang tengah tertidur pulas dan menyadari wajah gadis itu tampak sangat gelisah.

Ya, bahkan di dalam tidurnya, Yua masih kelihatan begitu gelisah. Entah apa yang sesungguhnya ada di dalam benak Yua, Isamu tidak pernah tahu. Dia mungkin akan menanyakan sesuatu jika gadis itu terbangun nanti. Untuk sementara, dia akan membiarkan hati dan pikirannya rehat sejenak, sedikit menjauhkan diri dari semua kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

***

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Isamu membuka mata. Tidak ada satupun keanehan yang terjadi kecuali saat dirinya mendapati ada sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan... Yua tidak berada di tempat tidurnya.

Isamu sontak bangun dari atas sofa ketika menyadari hal itu. Kondisi Yua masih lemah, dia bahkan belum diperbolehkan untuk turun dari tempat tidur, tapi kenyataannya sekarang gadis itu tidak berada di sana.

"Di mana dia?" Isamu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menginspeksi ke semua sudut di ruangan itu, mencoba memastikan kalau tidak ada benda berbahaya yang ikut hilang bersama Yua.

Ya, kegelisahan dan rasa khawatir itu dengan cepatnya merayapi hati Isamu. Serentetan pemikiran negatif mulai muncul di dalam benaknya satu per satu. Bagaimana jika Yua kabur dari rumah sakit untuk mengakhiri hidup?

Tidak. Isamu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia harus menghentikan Yua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin dari Author yang mageran dan doyan banget molorin jadwal update ini. Wkwkwk... 😂 Mumpung masih dalam suasana lebaran, sekalian mau minta maaf juga kalo ada perbuatan Author yang mungkin menyinggung hati kalian dan bikin kalian nggak nyaman. Semoga kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi ya... ^^
> 
> Oiya, Author juga mau minta maaf gara-gara chapter ini nggak jadi chapter pamungkasnya MLPO. Tadinya mau benar-benar ditahan dulu sampai kelar, tapi kayaknya fic ini juga udah kelamaan molor, jadi Author putusin buat di-update aja daripada nggak sama sekali. Apapun itu, Author akan mengusahakan fic ini tetap berjalan hingga rampung. Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau baca dan nunggu fic ini.
> 
> Kalian yang terbaik! Luv ya! ❤❤❤


	10. Home (end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aku pulang..."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Isamu saat dirinya hendak berjalan menuju pintu. Kepalanya sontak menoleh, dan mendapati Yua baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berjalan tertatih. Tangannya berpegangan pada tiang infus yang dibawanya.

"Astaga, apa yang kaulakukan di sana?" tanya Isamu yang segera berjalan cepat menghampiri Yua lalu memapahnya agar dapat membantu gadis itu berjalan.

"Aku harus menggunakan toilet," jawab Yua apa adanya.

"Seharusnya kau minta bantuan perawat atau setidaknya kau bisa membangunkanku. Kondisimu masih lemah, kautahu?" omel Isamu. Dia tahu Yua sosok yang mandiri, tapi apa salahnya meminta pertolongan?

"Kau kelihatan sangat lelah. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Ucapan Yua membuat Isamu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan semua masalah yang kini tengah dihadapinya dari Yua. Masalah yang membuatnya lelah bukan main dan dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu khawatir. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku pernah melalui hari yang jauh lebih melelahkan. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingat," ujarnya. 

Isamu tidak menyangka Yua ternyata masih mau bicara dengannya setelah semua yang terjadi. Ini membuatnya berasumsi mungkin Yua pula yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut saat dia tertidur tadi. Dan ya, ada begitu banyak hari yang telah Isamu lewati dan sebagian besarnya sangat melelahkan. Termasuk di antaranya adalah saat A.I.M.S. menyerbu Daybreak Town dan ketika Jin menyerang kota menggunakan Giger.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin ke toilet, itu tidak akan menjadi masa--akh..."

Yua tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat rasa sakit pada luka bekas pertarungan tempo hari itu muncul. Dokter telah memintanya untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, tapi Yua tak mematuhinya dan malah berjalan sendiri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Ck! Sudahlah, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berjalan." 

"Tunggu--"

Tidak. Isamu sudah tidak mau mendengar alasan lagi. Gadis itu kesakitan, sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan. Jadi diangkatnya saja tubuh Yua dan dipindahkannya dia kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Tiang infus yang masih dipegang olehnya jadi ikut terseret. Semua berjalan sangat cepat, sampai Yua tak sempat melayangkan protes apapun.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus banyak beristirahat agar bisa kembali pulih," kata Isamu sambil menutupi setengah tubuh Yua dengan selimut setelah berhasil membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur. "Dan jangan sekali pun berpikir untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh," katanya lagi, sebelum berjalan kembali menuju sofa. Sepertinya dia juga ingin menyambung tidurnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tapi usahanya untuk kembali terlelap sedikit menemui kesulitan saat dia melihat Yua yang tampak duduk melamun di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Yua? Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan istirahatmu?" tanya Isamu dari sofa tempat dirinya kini bersandar.

Yua menoleh cepat ke arah Isamu dan balik bertanya, "Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Aku--"

Isamu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia memanggil nama Yua seperti itu tanpa disadarinya. Mungkin sedikit kedengaran aneh, tapi entah sadar atau tidak, Isamu pernah melakukan hal yang sama saat gadis itu hampir kehilangan nyawa di Daybreak Town. "Apakah terdengar menggelikan jika aku memanggilmu dangan nama itu?" tanya Isamu.

Yua sedikit menggelengkan kepala, meskipun sebenarnya memang agak menggelikan mendengar Isamu memanggilnya seperti itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Isamu memanggilnya demikian. "Aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu," jawab Yua, sebuah ingatan yang terjadi belum lama ini melintas begitu saja di dalam kepalanya. "Aku pernah bermimpi sedang berjalan melewati sebuah lorong gelap dengan setitik cahaya terang berada di bagian paling ujungnya. Saat aku hampir mencapai cahaya itu, ada suara yang memanggilku, memintaku untuk kembali. Aku tidak yakin itu suara siapa, tapi untuk sebuah alasan yang sama sekali tak kumengerti...," Yua terdiam beberapa saat, "aku merasa itu seperti suaramu. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan janjiku kepada Ibu. Aku harus menjagamu, jadi saat panggilan itu terdengar lagi, aku kembali dan meninggalkan cahaya terang yang berada di ujung lorong. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di ruang ICU dengan semua alat bantu medis itu terpasang di tubuhku."

Isamu menghela napas. Mungkin itu memang suaranya. Yang jelas dia sempat hampir putus asa, takut kehilangan Yua. Saat dokter memberitahu Yua sedang dalam kondisi kritis, Isamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain berdo'a; memohon di sisi tempat gadis itu terbaring komma dan memintanya untuk kembali membuka mata. Dua jam setelah Isamu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai kapten A.I.M.S., dia mendapat telepon bahwa Yua telah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

"Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama saat Horobi menghajarku," kata Isamu, mengingat peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Itu suaramu, kan?" tanyanya, melihat ke arah Yua yang masih terlihat seperti sedang melamun, wajahnya kelihatan murung. "Terimakasih kau sudah mau berada di sana untuk menjagaku."

Satu lagi hal yang menggelikan keluar dari mulut Isamu. Seorang lelaki egois seperti dirinya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sosok yang selama ini selalu dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu; pihak yang menghambat tugasnya. Mungkin sebelum ini Isamu tidak pernah terlalu mempedulikan eksistensi Yua, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi kepada mereka, segalanya berubah.

Ada sebuah jeda yang cukup lama di antara mereka berdua. Kata-kata Isamu menjadi sedikit sulit dicerna oleh telinga Yua. Gadis itu mungkin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh mantan rekan satu timnya itu. Atau mungkin... lebih tepatnya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya.

Baiklah, menerima kenyataan bahwa seorang Fuwa Isamu adalah kakak kandungnya juga merupakan salah satu hal yang menggelikan, tapi faktanya Yua bersyukur Isamu ada di sana bersamanya, terlepas dari apapun kejahatan yang telah gadis itu lakukan kepadanya.

Ah, tapi mungkin seharusnya Yua tidak usah mengingat lagi semua dosa yang telah dia lakukan kepada Isamu. Itu hanya membuat penyesalan itu kembali datang menghantuinya, membuat Yua tersadar bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak layak untuk diselamatkan.

Seharusnya Yua mati untuk menebus semua kesalahan itu.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Isamu dari sofanya saat melihat setetes airmata itu jatuh di pipi Yua.

"Kenapa kau masih menyelamatkanku setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan kepadamu?" Yua balik bertanya dengan suara lirih. "Seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati di sana."

Tangisan itu akhirnya pecah. Isamu segera beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Yua untuk menenangkannya. "Kau ini bicara apa, huh? Bukankah sudah jelas kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu?" Isamu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengalihkan pikiran Yua. Ini mungkin kesempatan yang baik baginya untuk mengorek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi; kenapa para Magia itu masih bisa muncul dan apa yang Yua maksud dalam kata-katanya barusan. Tapi Isamu tidak mau rasa bersalah dan keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup itu kembali mendatangi Yua. Semuanya bisa diselesaikan nanti, yang paling utama baginya sekarang adalah kesembuhan psikis bagi adiknya. "Bukan hanya kau saja yang memiliki janji kepada ibu, tapi aku juga."

Kepala Yua yang semula tertunduk dalam jadi sedikit terangkat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Isamu. Sejak kapan lelaki kriwil itu memiliki janji dengan ibunya? Barang kali seperti itulah yang ada di dalam kepala Yua saat ini.

"Sore tadi aku mengunjungi makamnya," kata Isamu sambil kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur Yua. "Aku tahu ini mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi... aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku berharap, dengan ini aku dapat membalas semua yang telah kalian lakukan untukku. Jadi aku berjanji padanya kalau sekarang adalah giliranku untuk menjagamu," kata Isamu dengan penuh keyakinan.

Yua terdiam, mungkin merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Sekalipun seandainya kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah, itu tidak akan berpengaruh. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah keluargaku. Jadi aku akan tetap menjagamu," ucap Isamu lagi. Sepasang netranya tampak berembun, tapi ada sedikit senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah lelaki itu saat kemudian dirinya kembali berkata kepada Yua. "Setelah sekian lama... Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke rumah."

Duabelas tahun berlalu sudah. Semenjak Daybreak terjadi, Isamu hidup sebatang kara. Ayahnya tewas terkena ledakan. Bertahun-tahun dia berusaha untuk sembuh dari trauma yang begitu menyiksa dirinya. Dan tumbuh besar di sebuah panti asuhan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Selama ini, yang Isamu tahu, dia hanya sendirian.

Ada masa di mana dirinya begitu rindu menginjakkan kaki di sebuah rumah, kembali dari semua rutinitas kerja dan melepas lelah dengan bercengkerama bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Yua, rasa hangat dan kebersamaan itu seperti menyambutnya.

Setelah sekian lama, Isamu akhirnya bisa benar-benar merasa kembali ke rumah.

"Aku pulang...," kata Isamu. Setetes airmata jatuh di pipinya. Itu juga mungkin terlihat menggelikan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Isamu tidak ingin berpura-pura lagi, dia harus berhenti menjadi orang yang sok tegar. Di dalam hati kecilnya, Isamu cuma manusia biasa. Dia tidak akan menyangkal dan menampik kalau dirinya juga ingin menangis sekalipun itu untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya membahagiakan. Dengan begitu dia merasa bebas, rasa lelah dan beban berat di pundaknya seakan berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Sama seperti Isamu, Yua juga merasakan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Dia teringat akan ibunya yang selalu berharap Isamu bisa ada bersama mereka. Mirai selalu meyakini Isamu yang telah lama menghilang akan kembali. Sekalipun Yua harus mengakui, dirinya masih agak cemburu jika mengingat begitu besarnya perhatian yang Mirai berikan kepada Isamu. Tapi setidaknya keinginan sang ibu kini terpenuhi. Putranya telah pulang kambali ke rumah.

Perasaan bersalah yang semula membelenggunya perlahan mulai terlepas. Yua tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghambur ke dalam pelukan Isamu dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Tangisan itu lagi-lagi pecah, tapi kali ini karena sebuah rasa bahagia.

"Selamat datang kembali," ucap Yua sambil terisak. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Yua merasa begitu aman. Semua hal yang dikhawatirkannya seperti pergi entah ke mana. Kehadiran Isamu di sana bukan hanya sebagai kembalinya seorang kakak yang telah lama menghilang, tatapi juga sosok seorang ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dijumpainya. Seperti apapun kejadian suram yang pernah menimpa keluarga mereka di masa lalu, itu tidak akan mengubah ikatan yang telah ditakdirkan untuk ada.

Bukan hanya Isamu, Yua juga kini telah kembali ke rumah.

Isamu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yua yang menangis di dadanya. Tangan lelaki itu mengusap lembut kepala Yua tanpa sadar. Untuk sejenak, kedua mata Isamu terpejam. Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi dia seperti merasakan kehadiran Mirai di sana. Rasa hangat itu seketika menyelimuti tubuh dan hatinya, seolah Mirai turut memeluk mereka berdua di dalam dekapannya.

Isamu tersenyum lagi selagi airmata itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Bocah kecil di dalam dirinya melompat bahagia, berlari menghambur ke pelukan Mirai dan menemukan kembali apa yang selama ini dirindukannya.

'Ibu... aku pulang.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay...! Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga! 😁 Uh, maaf banget kalo selama penulisan Author lama banget update-nya, terutama untuk chapter terakhir ini. 😁 
> 
> Sebenarnya Author sempat galau gara-gara harus memutuskan apakah cerita ini membutuhkan sedikit epilog atau hanya berakhir sampai di sini aja? Setelah mikir selama ribuan purnama, akhirnya Author mutusin buat mengakhiri fanfic ini cukup sampai di sini aja. Soalnya epilog yang rencananya mau ikutan di-publish itu bakal berpotensi menimbulkan misteri baru yang mana kalo nggak dibikinin sekuel takutnya malah bakal bikin ceritanya jadi super gantung. Apa yang pernah Author bilang di akhir episode 8 terpaksa nggak di-publish ya, maaf banget. 🙏 Author emang sempat kepingin bikin sekuel, tapi kayaknya bakalan ribet dan ceritanya juga bakal melenceng lebih jauh lagi dari yang udah ada sekarang. Plus, Author juga lagi kepingin rehat dulu. Jadi kalo kalian nemuin plothole, tolong beri tahu Author ya, biar bisa Author revisi nanti.
> 
> Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah sudi baca fanfic ini hingga selesai. KOK FUWA SAMA YUA MALAH BENERAN JADI SAUDARA SIH, THOR? Ya karena sejak awal ide bikin fanfic ini emang seperti itu. Author sempat kepikiran, gimana kalo seandainya mereka ternyata saudara (karena waktu itu masa lalu Fuwa di Zero-One juga belum terungkap) dan rencana awalnya Author mau mengakhiri fanfic ini cuma sampai scene kejadian di Daybreak Town alias pas sampai Yua sekarat, tapi nggak jadi.
> 
> Ada banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan yang Author lakukan selama nulis fanfic ini macam diksi yang terkesan monoton parah dan masih banyak susunan serta penulisan kata yang nggak sesuai PUEBI. Udah gitu Author juga terlalu sering mengulang kata yang sama di dalam satu paragraf. Belum lagi, feel dalam cerita ini mungkin nggak terlalu dapet dan ada beberapa juga yang terkesan lebay dan agak maksa. Ini mungkin bikin kalian jadi nggak nyaman bacanya. Untuk itu, Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. 🙏
> 
> Okelah, sampai di sini aja dulu. Ke depannya mungkin Author bakal fokus untuk melanjutkan fanfic Fuwa-Yua yang lain macam Yume-chan dan FFYLF (khusus publish di AO3). Trus juga kepingin lanjut bikin fanfic dengan menggunakan POV benda mati seperti di seri Zero-One Fictions: Based on Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects.
> 
> Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah sudi menyempatkan diri untuk tersesat(?) ke sini dan membaca fanfic ini. Ini adalah fanfic chaptered pertama yang Author selesaikan setelah terakhir kali itu sekitar tahun 2012. Terimakasih juga udah nyemangatin terus sehingga Author bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Semoga kalian selalu diberikan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan. Amin. 💞
> 
> Dah segitu aja deh... Ini udah panjang banget astaga. Wkwkwk... 😂 Pokoknya makasih banyak. Love you! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir. 💞


End file.
